


You and I (and the blue sky)

by colazitron, nofeartina



Series: Smutty fandom tropes [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alien!Even, Communication, Double Penetration, M/M, Smut and Feels, Tentacle Sex, alternative universe, heightened senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: Even doesn’t like keeping secrets from Isak, it’s just that this secret is really difficult to explain.OrThe one where Even is an alien and has some unusual anatomy.





	You and I (and the blue sky)

**Author's Note:**

> True story, we were talking about fun smutty fandom tropes that were really underused in this fandom and then kinda decided to write one of them. Because it’s not really a fandom without at least one tentacle fic. xD
> 
> So here we are, 20+k of tentacle smut later (because apparently, we can’t write a tentacle-fic without at least some plot and a backstory. Surprising noone). 
> 
> Immy betaed this and her comments basically boiled down to “you’re so weird and I love you” which is the biggest compliment ever. <3
> 
> Without further ado - enjoy!

It seems like the sky is always the brightest of blues on the days that really matter.

At least it feels that way to Even. 

He remembers how wondrous it had been to see it for the first time leaving the spaceship with the rest of the group. Looking up at something so different and vibrant and clear felt like the new beginning it was.

And for the first time ever, he had truly felt happy about his drive, his need to go and learn new things.

Looking up into the sky it had just felt right.

Settling on Earth had been easy, it felt like coming home in many ways. 

The day Sonja from his group had agreed to be his girlfriend, to make it even easier for them to blend in, the sky had been blue as well.

She had kissed him on his cheek at first and he remembers thinking that her eyes almost matched the deep blue of the sky, almost no cloud in sight. 

It had been good with Sonja. For a long time.

But it had felt safest not to be together anymore after what happened at Bakka.

The day he saw Isak for the first time had been a clear day as well. Sunny, warm, just on this side of too warm. He remembers sweating under his appendages, cursing that he couldn’t just look like everybody else here for once so he wouldn’t have to have an extra layer under his clothes.

And he’d been so nervous, about starting over, about everything new. About whether the rumors had found their way to this school already. 

They always seemed to travel faster than him.

But all his nerves disappeared when he saw Isak standing there by himself in the schoolyard. A few long seconds of him looking up into the sky just as Even had just done himself, a small private smile playing on his lips.

Those seconds had felt like an eternity to Even.

He’d stared and stared, more fascinated and curious than he ever remembers being before, although he didn’t quite understand why. Objectively, this was just a boy like any other boy.

But Even knew, just by looking, that this boy was so much more.

And he’d been right. 

\--||--

Even looks up at the sky. He’s been here for years, but even after all this time he’s still so fascinated with how many colors it can be.

Right now it’s a muddy sort of gray, clouds heavy with the promise of rain, and he lets himself look until Isak takes his hand in that gentle way he does and looks up as well.

“It’ll rain soon,” he says and Even doesn’t have the same feeling for it as Isak, is sure that it’s some magical connection with the weather you have as a human. It must be. “We better get going before we get wet.”

Even finally looks at Isak, lets his eyes rest on the golden leaves in his hair, the red sweater folded over his shoulder. He looks so lovely like this. Knows that he himself looks like a nerd compared to Isak. 

But that’s kinda the point. 

He loves making Isak laugh.

He loves anything to do with Isak. Loves spending time with him and just watching him exist in the world. He learned quickly that the free smile he'd seen on Isak that first day wasn't a given, wasn't always the way Isak smiled. There had been so many things Isak was careful with.

It's different, knowing that humans have certain rules, follow written and unwritten guidelines, sometimes even favor unwritten ones over the explicitly written ones - and seeing it. The way Isak had been so nervous around Even at first, had barely dared to smile at him. But watching him shake all those concerns off had been like watching a flower bloom in one of those sped-up videos about Earth’s flora, the ones Even has always loved watching.

And now Isak takes his hand out in the street for the world to see, smiles at him in that free, gentle way like he's okay with Even knowing how vulnerable that makes him. Like he maybe even wants Even to know.

“Come on,” Isak says, but instead of setting off down the street he pulls on Even’s arm and tilts his chin up, meets his mouth in a kiss when Even ducks down.

“We'll be late,” he says when he pulls back, and Even can't help but beam at him, even as he follows Isak down the street. He'd probably follow Isak anywhere.

“Don't care,” he quips. “I just wanna be with you.”

Isak laughs and sends him one of those fond looks.

“You're unbelievable.”

“Unbelievably sweet.”

Isak’s smile ticks up a bit and he squeezes Even's hand, bites his lip and looks at Even’s mouth like he does when he's thinking about kissing him.

“Yes,” he says. “Unbelievably sweet.”

Even could look at that smile all day, but he knows that they don’t actually have time to stand here and smile at each other stupidly all night, so he turns to watch where he’s going, falls into step with Isak easily.

When they get to the party Isak lets go of his hand briefly to greet the boys and Even already misses having his hands on him.

He never realized how that could be a thing. How it could be possible to miss someone even though they’re standing right beside you. But he knows that he should put some distance between them, knows that if they keep this up, Isak is going to find out. 

He’s come close a couple of times already.

And Even doesn’t want to think about what Isak would do, how it would change the way he looks at him, make him shy away from Even. He never wants to see Isak scared of him. 

Like last time, like when Mikael…

No, he doesn’t want to think about that right now, can’t let his mind wander to that. He wants to think about Isak and how he makes him feel instead. 

Beautiful Isak, who’s standing there talking to Jonas and Mahdi, who’s not even looking back at Even, but his hand still reaches behind him, blindly searching for Even’s and Even lets him find it. Holds his hand in front of all these people like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

And then Magnus comes back with five beers in hand and passes them out and all the boys talk at once, small jabs at how it was finally Magnus’ turn to provide them beers.

Even loves it. He can’t imagine ever wanting anything else.

\--||--

“Mmm,” Isak moans into his ear, hand finding its way up Even’s arm to rest on his shoulder.

Even is kissing his throat, wants to lose himself in how Isak tastes there and the bubbly feeling the beer leaves behind in him. In the delicious way that Isak smells, full of want and hormones.

But he can’t. 

He knows that he’s gonna have to pull back soon, out of Isak’s embrace and away from his curious hands. The glamour might make it hard for people to see his appendages, but it won’t fool anyone who touches him where they’re tucked in against his sides, around his back.

He works hard to make sure that no one touches him there.

So when Isak’s hands move from Even’s hair down over his shoulders and to the top of his chest, on a clear path downwards, Even practically springs back, puts distance between them even while he aches to push closer.

Isak’s eyes snap open and he gasps, his hands hovering in mid-air for a moment like he hasn't fully caught up yet with what Even did. Fuck, Even can practically taste Isak’s desire on the tip of his tongue, the way his pupils are edging out that stormy green of his irises that Even loves so much. He doesn't know anything else on this planet that's this exact shade of green. Just Isak.

“What---?” Isak questions, before he catches on and pulls his hands back against his own chest as if he's been burned. “Fuck, sorry.”

“No, it's okay,” Even says, because he doesn't want Isak to think he doesn't want him to touch. If only there was a way to know that Isak wouldn't run away screaming, Even would wrap him up as tightly as he can, touch him everywhere, let Isak touch him everywhere. Let him feel  _ everything _ . 

“No, you said you wanted to go slow,” Isak insists. “Fuck, Even, I promise I'm not trying to pressure you or anything.”

Isak might be the best human - best  _ person _ \- Even has ever met.

“I know,” Even says, and tries to catch his eye. 

“I’m sorry I tried to touch you,” Isak continues and takes a step back, like he’s horrified by himself and how close he came to touching Even where he doesn’t want to be touched.

It makes Even take a step forward, makes him say, “I know,” again.

It’s happened before, Isak getting ahead of himself, forgetting what Even has asked of him.

Even’s appendages are itching to move, he can feel the tingle in the tips of them, the need to stretch out and just feel Isak all over.

He wants to touch Isak with them so badly, to just let them loose and wrap them around Isak and pull him in tight so he can feel him against his body.

It’s so hard not to let Isak touch him.

It takes some coaxing from Even, as it always does when Isak’s overstepped, but Isak finally agrees to hold his hand. And like that they return to the party from the darkened corner they’ve been making out in.

\--||--

Even’s at the school a bit early today. He’s terrible with keeping time normally, has never had a use for it before he came to Earth.

And apparently Isak is too. He’s standing on the other side of the schoolyard, talking to Magnus, so Even takes the opportunity to just lean against the wall next to the door and look at him.

He’s everything Even didn’t know he needed, or wanted.

Sometimes it feels like he’s waited his whole life for him, that maybe this was why he wanted to go to Earth specifically so bad. Like he somehow knew.

But seeing Isak like this, how he reaches out and shoves at Magnus while he laughs, how when Jonas comes up to them he’s greeted with a handshake and a half-hug... it makes something ugly well up inside of him.

He’s worried it won’t be enough. What he’s offering.

Just kisses, no touching, no sex. He just can’t let Isak see him, learn his secret. He doesn’t want to be without him. Doesn’t want to scare him away.

But he’s not sure that it’s enough for Isak. 

He can smell it on him, every time he looks at Even, every time he comes closer. There’s just so much want, so much desire. It’s enough to leave Even dizzy from it. And he wants Isak so badly as well, lies in bed at night touching his body, thinking of the shape of Isak’s body, of the curl of his lips, of his hands.

He wonders what it’s like, for humans. They’re built not-that-differently, Even and them, but this area… there are differences there. Significant ones. He’s seen Isak’s nipples poke through his t-shirt a couple times for one, and Even’s rubbed at his own chest, at the place where they would sit, and wondered what that’s like. He knows male humans don’t technically need them, but they’re supposed to be sensitive, so if he got to touch Isak there…

Fuck.

But it wouldn’t be fair, asking Isak to let Even touch him, to undress in front of Even and let him see all of him, if Even won’t even let Isak touch him below his shoulders. And nipples aren’t even the height of it all, the biggest difference between them. Even could probably get away with not having nipples, making up some sort of a story about it, but the rest---

No. There’s no way to explain any of it away, and so Even has to keep Isak at arm’s length and try and enjoy the time he gets with Isak for what it is. Has to soak up as much of his warmth and sweetness as he can.

Decision reaffirmed, Even pushes away from his place and ambles over the courtyard towards Isak and his friends. In the beginning, it made him stumble a little, having his appendages wrapped so tightly around his middle instead of freely out, balancing him the way he now has to do with only his arms, but by now he’s mastered it. He even figured out that people stare at him not because he walks especially badly, but because, apparently, he does it  _ well. _

Isak’s got his back towards him, so he doesn’t see his approach, but Magnus does, and he lights up with that grin of his the way he always does.

Magnus is a good soul. Magnus would probably not run away screaming if Even showed him who he really is, he seems like the type to take everything in his stride. But he also definitely wouldn’t be able to be discreet about it, and Even can risk that even less. Plus, there’s the whole thing where Even has no desire to touch Magnus like that in any way, so. The question doesn’t really arise.

“Even! Bro! You’re early!” Magnus calls, and Jonas and Isak turn to greet him as well.

Jonas smiles pleasantly, claps Even’s hand in his briefly, and Isak turns into his side, puts a hand on Even’s upper arm, and kisses him hello.

It warms Even to the tips of his toes, the way Isak kisses him. Sure and sweet and soft. It’s so tempting to believe Isak’s kisses might mean he won’t hold Even’s refusal of touch against him. It’s even more tempting to believe he might be okay with the truth of Even’s existence.

But Even is smarter than that. He knows he can’t tell, and he knows that Isak will start asking questions at some point that Even won’t be able to answer. His time with Isak is limited.

So he kisses Isak again, heartrate picking up when Isak smiles against his mouth and makes a pleased little humming noise, just a tiny whiff of his pleasure hanging in the air.

“Will you two just stop,” Jonas groans, making Isak’s smile widen.

“Absolutely not,” Even says and kisses Isak harder, revels in how it that makes tiny whiff of pleasure turn into something muskier, something darker. 

Even’s tasted that scent on Isak so many times, has wanted to chase it to the source and lick it off him.

Leave Isak smelling like him instead.

He shouldn’t think like this, he knows that these kinds of possessive thoughts are frowned upon here on Earth, so he tries to reign it in. But maybe something shows in his eyes anyway, because Isak rests his forehead against his, lets Even breathe him in for a few long seconds before he pulls back.

“I’ll see you later, okay?” he says as the bell rings and Even nods. 

He doesn’t miss how Isak’s eyes linger on him as he leaves, how he turns around in the doorway to look at Even one more time before he disappears inside.

He fights the shiver that runs through him at how much want Isak carries in his eyes, the way his eyes linger on his arms and thighs. He wants more.

Even’s never hated the distance he has to keep between them more than he does now.

 

He walks the halls along with everybody else, slowly reaches the classroom for his next lesson, his senses bombarded with scents and sounds and vibrations.

He’s getting better at controlling how overwhelming it is. But today it’s hard not to recoil when someone passes him by smelling like he hasn’t showered in three days, or when someone has packed cheese for their lunch. Even just wants to cower away from it, wants to cover his eyes, mouth and nose. Wants to escape.

It’s hard shutting it down when he’s just allowed himself to open up completely to be able to take all of Isak in. 

When he sits down at his desk he feels almost miserable. 

Seeing Isak should make him happy, it should. And it does. But it also leaves him with this bittersweet sense of missing out, of holding Isak back.

He just wishes he could tell him.

For now, he wraps the tendrils of Isak’s scent he’s left behind on Even’s clothes around him, uses those to block out the rest and reigns his senses back in so he can get through the day.

If he can postpone Isak leaving for just a bit longer, he’ll be happy.

\--||--

It takes far longer than Even would have ever dared dream until Isak demands answers. All the leaves have fallen off the trees and the cold has crept in fast, making Even happy, for the first time, about the extra layer his appendages afford him. The bulky jackets that come out also mean that he can let Isak hug him so long as they’re wearing them, only having to keep his distance once they go back inside and the coats come off again.

And even then it’s been getting harder to remember that he can’t give in to the siren call of Isak’s increasingly intense desire, to the want he can smell coming off him almost constantly now. Isak tries his best to heed Even’s wish for taking things slow, but Even can tell that he’s getting frustrated. That every time Even pulls away from a too-deep kiss, Isak’s hands wound tightly into his hair like he’s trying to make sure he doesn’t move them lower, his frustration and confusion grow.

But he never says anything. He smiles at Even and kisses him, holds his hand and takes him on date after date, still seemingly so happy to spend time with Even.

Not telling Isak is starting to feel more and more like a lie.

And then one time they’re lying in Even’s bed, Even’s “parents” absent as they always are -  something that Isak hasn’t expressed any suspicion over yet, at least - and Even forgets himself for a moment. Isak is kissing him longingly, and he’s making the most perfect sounds, moaning into Even’s open mouth, his body a tense line of control, hands petting Even’s face, and smelling so, so good that --- Even presses closer.

Isak gasps, surprised, and Even doesn’t think it’s because he can tell that something about Even’s torso is off, focused on the kiss as he is, but Even feels as though someone upended an entire bucket of snow over his head.

“Even,” Isak whispers, voice full of awe and desire, but Even pulls back and almost jumps off the bed, scoots to the very edge of it, staring at Isak with wide eyes.

This time, Isak doesn’t apologize. He rolls over, pushes his face into the pillow and balls his hands to fists.

Even can smell it then. The mounting frustration and confusion slowly overtaking the previously plain-as-day desire. He swallows heavily. This is it then. 

This is where Isak leaves.

“Even,” Isak says when he turns back around, sitting up on the bed himself. He’s frowning and the fingers of his hands are laced tightly, held-back tension in every line of his body. “I don’t understand.”

Of course he doesn’t, that’s kind of the whole point. But there is nothing more Even can say, no other lies he can tell Isak to make this seem normal.

“Please,” Isak says, begs almost. “I just want-- this doesn’t feel like you want to go slow anymore. This feels like there’s  _ a reason _ you don’t want me to touch you. I just want to understand.”

He looks so hurt and lost and Even would give him the world if he could. But apparently he can’t give him any good reasons, or even any words at all, because nothing comes out.

He just can’t seem to make himself speak, like he’s paralyzed. His worst fear coming true.

“Even, I just… My mind is going crazy thinking about why you don’t want me to touch you.”

Even knows that he should do something, say something. Instead he’s just sitting there, mouth open, eyes wide, staring. And still, no words come out.

“Are you transgender? Do you have breasts and don’t want me near them? Or are you asexual? Or do you just... not like me touching you?” Isak sighs and lowers his voice, moves a bit closer to Even. “I’m sure there isn’t a thing you could tell me that I wouldn’t find a way to accept, because honestly, I just want to be with you.”

It’s quiet in the room. Too quiet. Even knows he should talk but he can’t just blurt it out, can he. He knows that this is it, knows that he’s losing Isak as they sit here, but it’s like his mind wants him to prolong it, keep up the charade for as long as absolutely possible, like it knows how much he’ll break when Isak will look at him with horror and fear in his eyes. 

“Is it…” Isak starts, but stops to take a deep breath, like he’s bracing himself for what he’s about to say. “Is it me?”

His voice is so small and uncertain that it’s finally enough to make Even break out of the stupor he’s in. He scoots a bit closer to Isak as well, can’t stay away, and takes the hand that’s just lying there on the bed, like Isak wanted to reach for him but didn’t think he could.

“No, don’t…. it’s not you, Isak. Really.”

Isak looks up at him with wet eyes, smiles a sad smile. “Are you going to give me the _ it’s not you, it’s me _ speech now?”

_ But it really is me _ , Even wants to say. If it weren’t for Even’s otherness he wouldn’t have to hide so much, wouldn’t have to be so careful with Isak. And the last time he tried to explain, tried to confide in someone, it really didn’t go so well, what with Mikael basically running away and rumor about how crazy Even is spreading not soon after.

Isaks sighs and pulls his hand out of Even’s.

“I’m not going to make you tell me,” he says. “But I don’t know how to be with you when it feels like you’re not even sure if you want to be with me.”

His voice is so small, and his shoulders hunch over. Even hates being the one who makes him feel and look like that.

“Just don’t play games with me. I really like you, but if you’re not interested in anything more…” he lets the rest of the sentence hang in the air, and it doesn’t feel like an ultimatum, but it does feel like heartbreak.

Maybe Isak will be different.

Maybe, if Even doesn’t let Isak deny the truth of what he’s saying, if he makes him believe, then--

Well, then at least Isak won’t think he’s just crazy.

“Wait,” Even says, heart hammering away and blood rushing in his ears, even though Isak hasn’t made any further moves to pull away. But he looks up at Even now, with his eyes wide and wary.

Even tries to ignore the ringing in his ears, the anxious mess of confusion and sadness hanging around Isak, and grabs the bottom of his sweatshirt and the t-shirt underneath it too. He takes a second to look at Isak looking at him, confusion and apprehension open on his face, and then pulls his clothes up, drops the glamour, and lets Isak see.

Isak blinks, and then blinks again, and again, like he’s trying to make sure he’s not seeing things.

Even balls his hands to fists and tries to relax, tries not to give in to the urge to hide again, to pull his glamour back up, because as long as Isak’s only looking at him it might work, but then Isak really would think he’s seeing things, and Even doesn’t want to do that to him. He takes a deep shuddery breath and loosens his hold on his body, lets his appendages unfurl slowly, one by one. Not towards Isak, like they usually want to, but just to hover by his sides, wiggling and stretching a little. He’s glad, despite his apprehension, that he doesn’t have to keep them tucked close anymore.

Isak stares. His mouth goes a little slack, and he gawks at Even’s belly, at all his appendages, and then up at Even’s face.

There’s no disgust there, or fear, but the shock Even sees is so complete that he doesn’t think Isak has processed enough to feel anything else.

“I don’t understand,” Isak says, voice barely more than a surprised breath.

“I’m not from… Earth,” Even says.

Isak doesn’t say anything back, but his jaw drops even further. His eyes are so wide it’s almost comical, except it isn’t. It really isn’t. So much is at stake here and Even is just sitting there, lets his appendages do what they want now, but doesn’t look at the one that starts slowly moving towards Isak.

He’s only looking at Isak.

Every sense in his body is homed in on him, he’s being bombarded with smells, with emotions, with sensations, like Isak can’t settle on one but is rapidly going through one after the other. 

He watches Isak focus on the appendage reaching for him, watches his eyes move as it moves, watches him stay still as it gets closer and closer to him.

Hope blooms in Even’s chest. There’s still no sense of disgust or fear from Isak and he holds the rest of his body still until the appendage reaches Isak.

It wraps around his wrist, slowly, hesitantly, and they both gasp as soon as it touches his skin.

“It’s warm,” Isak says in wonder and the tension in Even’s body lessens a bit, just a bit, enough that he can breathe more freely again.

Isak slowly lifts his hand with the appendage wrapped around the wrist. He’s frowning a bit now as he looks at how it starts slithering up his arm, but it’s not a bad frown. He’s starting to get that fire in his eyes again, the fire that Even recognizes from when he’s about to start in on a problem he knows he can solve and that’s good. This is much better than Even dared hope for.

“Are you doing this?” Isak asks, all wonder and curiosity and still staring at Even’s appendage wrapping itself around his arm.

Even stops it, freezes just for a moment.

“Sorry,” Isak says immediately and looks up at him to meet his eyes for real for the first time since Even pulled off his clothes. “I didn’t mean--”

Even nods a little and relaxes again, lets it wind up further.

“It’s like… subconscious movement,” Even says. “It’s a lot to keep all of them at the front of my mind. It’s like walking. You’re doing it, but you’re not thinking about it.”

Isak nods a little like that makes perfect sense to him and watches as Even’s appendage wraps around his arm a few more times just below his elbow, holding him securely. He turns his arm a little, watches the appendage twist with it and then moves his arm around it, unwinding it from further down his arm.

Even’s appendage wraps around him again, a little tighter.

Isak huffs a laugh.

“All right,” he says.

Even stares, emotion welling up in his chest, and he has to reign in the other appendages that start forward to wrap around Isak’s other arm, his waist, his legs, anywhere to drag him closer.

Isak looks up, clearly catches the aborted movement, but he doesn’t say anything about it, instead looks back at his arm and then at Even again.

“Can I touch it?” he asks, his free hand raised as if to clarify what he means.

Even nods mutely.

Isak moves carefully, like he’s not quite sure what to do, or like he’s still having trouble believing this is real, maybe. He huffs another laugh when his fingers touch the thin skin and Even feels a little tingle run down his spine at the touch, similar to the one he gets when Isak scratches the base of his neck.

He can’t believe he finally showed Isak. And that Isak’s touching him. Softly, gently, curiously.

“It’s really soft,” he says. “No hair.”

His finger runs along the tip, slowly up the appendage as if he’s testing it out. Which he probably is. Even can see the wonder on his face, how concentrated he is.

Like every last ounce of his senses are focused on this. 

Even wishes he could read Isak’s mind, wishes he could know exactly what Isak makes of this, and when he breathes in, a little bit harder and longer than usual, scenting the air to learn as much as he can, he still only smells surprise.

Isak looks up at him at the sound, eyes wide as he says, “You have a better sense of smell as well.”

It’s not really a question, but it still makes Even nod. 

Isak’s so smart, he’s already adapting to this, already figuring things out. Even can’t help but wonder how fast Isak will be with figuring everything else out.

Just as he thinks that Isak wraps his hand around the appendage, like he’s testing how it fits in his hand and it stretches under his touch, grows thinner and longer so it can weave between his fingers.

Isak huffs out a laugh and looks up at Even with a delighted look on his face.

And Even’s smiling back so wide he’s afraid he might split his face with it.

“Come here,” Isak whispers and pulls at the appendage.

Even comes. How can he not?

Isak immediately pulls him in tight when he’s close enough, just wraps his arms around him and pulls them together, as if he’s been waiting to do that.

And it feels amazing.

Being surrounded by Isak like that, feeling the soft cotton of his t-shirt against his skin, feeling how his chest expands as he breathes, feeling his gasps against the skin of his neck as Isak’s hands start sliding down his back is the most mind-blowing feeling in the world.

Even can’t resist anymore.

He leans in, buries his nose in the junction where Isak’s shoulder turns to neck, and breathes.

Lets Isak fill up every last one of his senses so that Isak is everywhere.

Isak wiggles against him, the slide of his body making Even feel electric, and it’s not until Isak lets out a small delighted giggle that Even realizes that his appendages are wrapped tight around Isak, he’s almost covered by them from knee to shoulder.

Even pulls back, has to see how Isak reacts to it, and when he does Isak smiles at him gently, like he’s trying to curb his enthusiasm, trying not to overwhelm Even.

Like Even would be overwhelmed with anything but relief at this reaction. 

“Kiss me,” Even breathes and Isak does.

And this kiss is so much more, feels like so much more.

Isak is kissing him even though he knows now.

It’s enough to make Even keen into the kiss, this whiny little noise that he’s not sure he’s ever made before, but he can’t keep it in, keeps holding Isak more tightly, squeezing him close like any second he’s going to vanish into thin air or Even is going to wake up to find it was all a dream or, or--- something. It seems too good to be true that Isak would just accept him like this, would give him wonder and curiosity and gentleness where Even feared disgust and rejection.

“Okay, you’re really strong,” Isak suddenly says, eyes wide. “You’re going to have to hold me a little less tightly.”

Even jerks back immediately, letting go of Isak completely and watching him slump out of the upright posture his tight hug had squeezed him into.

But before he can even think to apologize, Isak reaches out, grabs his hand and pulls him closer again to give him another kiss, this one even gentler than the last.

“We’ll figure it out,” he says. “I’m not scared of you. I know you don’t want to hurt me.”

And then, because Isak is more perfect than Even could ever dream - and Even’s dreamed a lot about Isak’s perfection - he pulls his own sweatshirt and t-shirt up over his head and grins at Even, cheeky and wide.

“It’s only fair, right?” he says, and then puts his arms behind Even’s neck, pulling him in close enough so their chests press together, skin to skin, and then kisses him again.

Even’s heart is still full to bursting, and he’s still not sure where to put all of the emotions he’s feeling right now, but Isak is all soft and yielding, inviting him in with his open arms and open mouth. Sighing into Even’s kiss, moaning happily when Even’s appendages wrap around him again and pull them flush together. So Even can manage to hold back a little. If he can’t hold Isak as tightly as he wants, he’ll just have to hold him longer. Isak’s not making any moves to try and escape from Even’s not inconsiderable grasp anyway.

Quite the opposite.

When Even tips him back onto the bed, Isak goes. Lets Even cover him and kiss him deeper. Meets every one of his caresses with one of his own, whispers of Even’s name when they pull back to catch their breath full of adoration and longing.

Even can smell it on Isak again, slowly. That whiff of arousal, of desire. There’s a lot more contentment there now and a lot of far softer pleasure. Something very much like affection. Like Isak is content to just be close. Like he’s been wanting to hold Even like this as much as Even has been wanting to hold him - even if he only has two arms.

So Even holds him, and kisses him, and lets himself - all of himself - explore the naked skin Isak put on display so readily. He feels so good under Even’s touch. Strong and firm. Skin pulled tight but soft over gently swelling muscles. Just the smallest hint of hair growing underneath his belly button down to the waistband of his jeans.

And Isak touches him in return. Blindly for the most part, because he seems to want to stop kissing Even about as much as Even wants him to, which is to say not at all.

Even realizes he must feel foreign to him. He’s suddenly self-conscious about how smooth he is where Isak has nipples, but Isak doesn’t seem to mind, just makes the most delicious sounds when Even pokes at them. He runs his fingers over Even’s smoothness, like it’s nothing unusual, so Even stops worrying and enjoys pinching Isak’s nipples instead.

And further down, where Even can dip the tips of his fingers or the tips of his other appendages in Isak’s belly button, if he stretches them very thin, Even is smooth too. The egg he hatched from wasn’t carried in his mother’s womb. No feeding tube remnants remain on his body.

Further down, underneath their trousers, Even would be smooth too, and Isak, pulled tightly against Even’s body, is clearly anything but.

It makes him flush, to think of it, of how intimately they are pressed together. How Isak doesn’t know all the differences between their bodies yet.

But for now, this is enough. Just being close and feeling the heat of Isak’s skin. Kissing him.

“You taste sweet,” Isak whispers, and grins when Even laughs. He didn’t know Isak could taste their difference too. Has he been wondering if Even has a sweet tooth this whole time?

“You taste a little bitter,” he says back, and laughs some more when Isak pulls a displeased face.

Even moves in to kiss it off him, pepper soft kisses to his mouth until it softens under him again.

“It’s perfect.”

And the way Isak’s eyes shine up at him will forever be lodged in a special place in his mind. It doesn’t matter how long he’ll live, he knows that he’s gonna remember this moment perfectly forever.

For now, he settles for leaning in to kiss Isak one more time.

\--||--

They crash inside, barely remember to close the front door behind them as they do, totally wrapped in each other's arms, lips locked together.

Isak pushes Even up against the wall with his body, puts his hands on his face and kisses him like he needs it more than breathing.

It’s enough to make Even dizzy.

He doesn’t push back, lets Isak take control, lets him touch him where he wants and it’s been too long since they were alone like this. Even though it’s only been a couple of days, it still feels like it’s too long.

Isak’s hands slide from where they’re cradling Even’s jaw, down his neck and shoulders, down the length of his torso and he sighs when they reach the appendages, hand sliding down the length of them gently, much more gentle than he was sliding over Even’s shoulders.

They slide further down, all the way down Even’s sides, below his belt and Even can’t hold in the sound that slips out when Isak grazes the edges of his ass before he slides his hands under all the layers Even’s wearing to touch his naked skin.

Even loses himself in it, loses himself in the heavy scent of Isak’s want, the bitterness of his tongue against his, the warmth of the palms of his hands. 

Ever since he told Isak it’s been like this. Isak hasn’t stopped touching him, a hand lingering on the small of his back, an arm thrown around his shoulders, his hands on his waist as they kiss.    

Even feels like his entire body has been on high alert ever since. Constantly looking for more, more touch, more of that slight bitterness, more of that tantalizing scent. Just.. more.

And the way Isak is pushing against him, the way he’s touching him, it’s clear that Isak wants the same. 

They’re still in jackets and beanies, still in their winter boots and sneakers, but Even doesn’t really want to interrupt Isak, interrupt what they’re doing, to take it off. He’s already heating up, but honestly, he’s not sure whether it’s the layers of clothes or Isak that’s the cause of it.

It seems Isak has a similar train of thought though, as he reaches up to pull Even’s beanie off, and then reaches between them to undo the zipper of his coat, face still hovering close so his lips almost touch Even’s when he speaks.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you don’t actually live with your parents.”

Even laughs into Isak’s mouth and lets him pull the coat down over his shoulders and arms when Isak’s got it open, the fabric heavy when Isak drops it onto the floor beside them.

“I do, they’re just not around right now,” he says with a small grin, because he knows it’ll only make Isak scoff.

And it does. He rolls his eyes and pulls his own beanie off, dropping it right on top of Even’s coat without a second thought, hair wild and messy. It’s making Even itch to touch him when Isak looks at him like that - all rosy-cheeked and alive, lips already showing signs of being well-kissed, even if half of it is probably the cold outside.

“Right now as in the entire time you’ve known me!” Isak insists.

Even pulls him back in, with his arms, but also with two or three of his other appendages coming out from under his clothes to wrap around Isak’s arms and waist to get him closer so Even can kiss him again. He makes it slow and gentle this time, makes sure to get Isak’s mouth wet before he pushes inside.

Isak groans when Even pulls away to speak again.

“Well, how would I have explained that?” Even teases, and dips his head to press his lips to Isak’s cheek, his jaw, down to his neck.

Isak brings his hands up and holds on to Even’s shoulders.

“You could have just taken your shirt off and I wouldn’t have asked any questions,” he says, as much an invitation for right now as a tiny admonishment for how long Even made them wait. He understands, of course, Even knows that. But in moments like this, when the air is thick with Isak’s desire and Even feels his own sing in his veins and bones and muscles, he mourns the time lost too.

Still, he can’t help but tease a little.

“You’ve been asking a whole lot of questions since I took my shirt off actually,” he says, voice low, breath bouncing off Isak’s skin hot and damp.

Isak cards his fingers up through the hair at the back of Even’s neck and holds him close.

“Because you’re interesting,” he says.

Even smiles and hums a pleased noise in answer, mouthing at Isak’s skin, tweaking it carefully with his teeth. He’s only recently found out how much Isak likes it and how much he himself likes seeing the evidence of it on Isak’s skin afterward.

“Oh fuck,” Isak gasps. “Right now all I care about is that you have a dick I can suck some time soon.”

Isak freezes against him as his own words catch up with him, and Even lifts his head again to stare at him, mind buzzing with fantasies.

“Fuck, sorry, I---” Isak says, but doesn’t seem to know how to finish the sentence, cheeks red.

But before Isak can get anymore embarrassed, before that pang of shame can taint the deliciousness of his desire, Even just blurts out, “I have two.”

Isak stares at him, hands stuck on Even’s waist, grip going tight, mouth open like he’s trying to speak but nothing comes out.

All that silence makes Even talk, like it always does, “Two are more sensitive and what we would use for reproduction.” More silence. Even swallows and adds, “Or dicks as you call them.”

He watches as Isak closes his mouth and swallows hard as well. Isak moves, not a lot, just a slide of his hips against his and it’s enough to alert Even to how hard Isak is in his pants. 

“You have--,” Isak starts, but stops when his voice breaks. He clears his throat and starts over again. “You have two.”

It’s not a question. It’s more like he’s tasting the statement, has to say it out loud to be able to wrap his mind around it and it’s enough to make Even nervous and shy about it.

“I mean, we can just use one if you think two is too much. I don’t know how much more it adds to it, we don’t even have to do anything like that if you’re not--”

And that’s as far as Even’s ramblings get before his words are swallowed by Isak’s eager mouth, by his lips and the tongue in his mouth, and he kisses Even deeply and hungrily until Even can barely remember what they were talking about.

When he pulls back he looks at Even with half-lidded eyes, the whole room soaked with how much he wants him and Even fights the urge to take big, heaving breaths to get as much of that scent inside him as possible. 

“Two are good,” Isak says in a low, rough voice that shoots straight to Even’s appendages, makes them pulse and tingle and eager to touch Isak.

He doesn’t hold them back, just lets them slide around Isak, one already on Isak’s ass, the rest pulling him closer or working on getting him out of that sweatshirt and Even can’t look away from the excited gleam in Isak’s eyes.

He’s enjoying this. 

He  _ likes  _ this.

That thought shoots through Even and he pulls Isak even closer, finds his lips again and pushes his tongue into his mouth. And now he pushes off the wall, uses arms and appendages to pull Isak with him into the bedroom, stumbling over thin air on the way, bumping into the edge of the doorway and against whatever furniture is in their way.

He needs Isak in his bed and he needs it now.

Isak groans when Even pushes him up against the edge of his bed, the backs of his legs bumping into it, but it’s a good groan, the kind that comes along with another wave of that cloying, delicious smell that’s driving Even wild. It’s never felt this intense before, and he’s not sure if that’s because Isak’s human, or because Isak’s  _ Isak _ , but either way it’s driving Even a little wild.

“Wait,” Isak says then and pulls back a little, chest moving with his erratic breathing. “You said two are  _ more _ sensitive. So which two-- these two?”

He’s holding up his arms, one of Even’s appendages wrapped around each, though neither of them are either of those two.

So Even shakes his head.

Isak eyes the appendages on his arms for a moment, and then he surges up to kiss Even again, mouth fierce and urgent.

“Which ones,” he demands between kisses, but he doesn’t give Even room or breath to answer before he goes on, “No, no, wait. I’ll figure it out.”

And then he looks at Even again with those eyes, that dark glittering look in them that shows off just how badly Isak wants him, how excited he is by this, by Even.

He whips his own top off and then Even’s, and runs his hands along Even’s waist and down lower, where the appendages start to grow, teasing fingers playing along the junctions of Even’s torso and each and every one of them. Isak’s hungry eyes watch his face for a reaction, and Even tries his best not to show the shudder that goes through him when Isak touches one of the two appendages he can use to… well. Whatever Isak wants to do.

It’s when Isak’s hands slip lower, to Even’s jeans, that a small curious frown takes over his face for the first time.

“I guess that means you don’t really need to take off your trousers,” he says. “But I’d really like to see you naked.”

Even moans and pushes in for another kiss, words stuck in his throat and overtaken by the desire to just feel all of Isak against all of him.

“And your women,” Isak asks, pulling out of the kiss, seemingly not done. “Do they have two--?”

Even groans and presses closer again, puts a hand between them and rubs at where Isak’s own dick is straining forward against his trousers, watching his eyelids flutter and his mouth go slack with pleasure.

“Do you really want a biology lesson right now, or--”

“No, you’re right,” Isak says and pulls Even into another kiss, trying to push Even’s trousers down over his hips at the same time.

“Fuck, shoes,” Even mumbles, and they separate for a moment to get the rest of their clothes off.

Or, well, Isak pulls away, Even’s appendages have different plans. He doesn’t need all six of them and both hands to get undressed, so he can touch all the new skin on show right as Isak reveals it.

It makes Isak very slow though. He opens his pants, starts to push them down his hips, but Even’s appendages are already playing over that small strip of skin over his ass that wasn’t there before and Isak doesn’t get very far before he stops, slightly bent over, mouth open and eyes closed. He looks like he really, really likes what Even is doing to him.

One of the appendages slides forward, the tip running over the downy skin above his briefs, under his navel and Even could play with that skin all day. 

Except he needs more.

Isak opens his eyes and smiles up at him when the other four appendages help him by pushing at the pants, pushing at them until they start to slide down the length of his legs.

It’s a perfect tease, Isak’s legs are so long and beautiful and his appendages are losing sight of what they’re doing as they start to wrap around his legs to caress the soft skin behind his knee, the coarseness of his hair on his shins. So Even bends down to help Isak get them over his feet instead.

Isak puts his hand on the top of Even’s shoulder, lifts one leg and then the other, and Even can’t resist sliding his hand up Isak’s length either, his senses are completely bombarded by how smooth and soft and perfect Isak’s skin feels against him and how every time he touches him it makes Isak’s breath hitch and that scent grow even stronger.

Once Even finally stands up he’s quick about getting rid of his own pants, is stripped in no time and when he gets to his briefs he pauses. His most sensitive body parts are not between his legs, technically, but as much as he likes denim, the seams on his jeans can feel quite rough over the course of a day, so he wears them anyway. 

Still. Isak probably has expectations, even though Even supposes he must have noticed that Even doesn’t … get hard, the way Isak does.

“I don’t--” he starts, suddenly a bit nervous over again. He doesn’t really think that this will be the thing that pushes Isak away, the thing that will tip the scale into too weird, but he’s still apprehensive about showing him. He’s never been naked in front of a human before. “I don’t look like you.”

Isak smiles at him, this small, tender smile that Even hopes he remembers forever.

“Show me,” he whispers as he moves closer, hands on Even’s waist just above his appendages, eyes locked on Even’s. 

He keeps his eyes on Even’s as Even hesitantly pushes his briefs down, all the way until they fall to the floor where he quickly kicks them off. 

He wants to hide the smoothness, wishes he could offer Isak what he’s offering him, but Isak just gently takes his hand, like he knows. Eyes still on his as he starts pulling him in, puts his arms around Even and pushes his body against Even’s without looking. 

He kisses him, dirty and all tongue, grinds against him and doesn’t say a word when his dick meets nothing but smooth skin. He just keeps doing it.

Even can’t discern any difference in how Isak smells or how he feels, and his nerves dissolve as Isak pulls him in even tighter. 

“I don’t care what you look like,” Isak whispers into the space between their mouths and then presses an almost incongruously chaste kiss to Even’s lips.

Even smiles.

Isak pulls back a little and does an adorable little frown, wrinkled nose and all.

“Well, I care a little, but you’re hot as fuck, and I really like you and the fact that your dicks are different from mine doesn’t really bother me.”

Even laughs, softly, wonders for a moment if Isak will always know just what to say - even if it’s sometimes clumsy or should feel too blunt.

“Okay,” he says, and pulls Isak into another kiss that Isak gives easily. Even lifts him up onto the bed and swallows Isak’s surprised gasp, crowds him down onto the sheet and Isak hums his pleasure, arms wound around Even’s shoulders and back to playing with his hair.

The way Even’s own appendages are exploring Isak is almost a little overwhelming, so much new skin for him to touch. And all of it seems to make Isak move and shift and make all of these noises - moans and sighs and the occasional curse when Even gets a little more daring and ventures between his legs, testing the soft skin of Isak’s dick, or the short, curly hair around it. 

Even’s learned all about humans, of course, of how they work. But he’s never touched one like this. It’s all sort of new to him, and even though, technically, it’s mostly just skin, it also isn’t. It’s one of Isak’s most vulnerable, most sensitive body parts, and the fact that he gives Even access so easily, so readily, makes his heartbeat thunder heavily in his chest. He can’t imagine that this feels exactly like being touched by a human for Isak either, yet he never seems uncomfortable.

Quite the opposite.

When Even rubs one of his appendages along the length of Isak’s dick, he moans, and gasps. When Even wraps one or two of them around Isak’s dick, squeezes it with a spiraling sort of screwing motion or pumps it almost like he would with his hand, Isak gasps his name and asks him to do it again.

And when Even follows the siren call of Isak’s body heat further down, behind Isak’s balls and even further back between the cheeks of his ass, it speeds Isak’s breathing and makes him dig his nails into Even’s skin.

It’s a lot to take in.

And that’s before Isak starts to reciprocate, pulls at Even’s appendages - though gently, as though to make sure he doesn’t hurt Even - and tries to feel them all out. Isak’s touched them before, of course, but there’s a deliberation to his actions now. He clearly meant what he said about finding out which one of them are the ones Even can use for procreation.

He rubs his fingers over the ends, and when they respond by swelling or thinning in his hands, he grins, tries out how they bend, how he can touch them. He’s got a bit of that problem-solving heat in his eyes, and Even never thought that’d turn him on, but apparently it does. Having Isak so focused on him, so focused on his body and on working out all the tricks to it, makes him feel like he’s glowing. It’s a heady kind of attention, and it only gets worse when Isak lifts the appendage currently wrapped around his wrist, end nestled into his palm, to his mouth, and kisses it.

Even moans.

“Is that one? Or do they all feel that good?” Isak asks, and then licks it with the broad of his tongue, tasting the skin, before closing his lips around the tip.

His eyes are fixed on Even’s but they flutter a little with Isak’s enjoyment that’s even more obvious in the blush on his cheeks.

“Yeah,” Even croak, eyes completely focused on Isak’s lips and how they stretch around him. 

Isak laughs, a short delighted laugh that makes Even smile too. “Yeah to what?” 

But his appendage is still so close to Isak's mouth, so close that he can barely concentrate on anything else. Let alone speaking. He can't help but let it stretch a bit, run the tip over Isak's bottom lip, watches in fascination how the lip stretches to show a hint of teeth underneath. 

It shouldn't be sexy, it's just teeth, just a mouth, but right now it's ranking pretty high in the hottest moments ever in Even’s life. 

Isak opens his mouth a little, eyes heavy on Even and Even takes it as the sign it must be and pushes back inside Isak's warm, wet mouth. 

He's out of breath in a second, like his lungs are too small for his chest and there isn't enough air in the room. In the universe. 

“Yeah,” he repeats, and like an afterthought, he adds, “Yeah to both.” 

Isak makes a pleased hum deep in his chest that Even swears he can feel in his toes, and then he sucks the appendage into his mouth. 

Oh fuck. 

Isak is a vision like this, his eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips stretched. 

Even wants to kiss him and push further inside all at the same time. 

Instead he settles in leaning in to kiss down the column on Isak's neck, over his shoulders further down until he reaches his nipples. He pauses there. Remembers the sigh Isak heaved earlier when he touched him, so Even leans down and kisses one just to see. 

The skin pebbles under his lips and it feels amazing so he opens his mouth to do it again, only this time wetter and longer. 

Isak moans, sound reverberating through Even’s appendage, all through his body. 

It makes him eager and impatient how well Isak responds to his touches and kisses. Smelling his scent spike is driving him crazy so he continues his descent. Makes a mental note to come back to those nipples another time. To really test Isak's sensitivity there.

But not now, not when Isak's dick is so close and all he wants to do is taste it.

And then he's face to face with it. He's bombarded with sensations, it's so pretty, long and smooth and bigger than he somehow imagined it to be. It smells delicious, like Isak's scent is concentrated here, and Even wants to lean in and bury his face in it, in those curls just to get closer to that smell.

He's dying to know if Isak tastes as good as he smells. And as he's looking he sees a bead of clear, viscous liquid appear on the tip of the dick, and Even doesn't even think about it, he just leans in and licks it off with the tip of his tongue.

Even feels Isak’s gasp a split second before he hears it, tries to place the sudden lack of warmth and the rush of air around the tip of his appendage just before he hears.

Then his mouth twitches in a brief smile before he moves in again, gives Isak’s dick a broader, slower swipe of his tongue.

“Fuck, Even,” Isak groans, one of his hands clumsily patting over Even’s shoulder and the side of his neck until his fingers settle in Even’s hair. “Feels good.”

Even hums too, wants to see if it’ll affect Isak a much as it affected him before.

Isak’s hand goes tight in his hair and Even can feel the muscles of his thigh twitch where he’s bracing himself with his hand.

When Even closes his lips around Isak’s dick more tightly, sucks it into his mouth a little, Isak groans again, and his breathing goes a little more laboured. It hangs heavy in the air, the sounds of Isak’s half-pants pressing against Even’s ears like teasing little reminders of how good Isak feels. It makes it hard for Even to keep his wits about himself, makes him want to get closer, push deeper--

And then Isak’s fingers wrap around his appendage again - the one he’d sussed out earlier to be one of the ones meant for this sort of thing - and sucks it back into his mouth.

Even curls his fingers in the meat of Isak’s thigh, holds on tighter against the renewed onslaught of sensation.

Isak’s not as careful this time around, lips tight around him and his tongue pressing against the tip.

So Even copies him - hollows his cheeks and presses his tongue against where Isak’s leaking a bit more of that bitter, translucent fluid. Even’s getting used to the taste, finds it’s even more bitter than kissing Isak, but in a way that he really likes, and the way it makes Isak reciprocate makes it gloriously difficult to concentrate on what Even’s doing. And that’s before Isak reaches for more of Even’s appendages and starts alternating.

They’ve been petting Isak all over, most of them stroking over his skin, wrapping around his arms and legs, one of them curling around his waist even, and it’s a constant thrum in the back of Even’s head. The softness of Isak’s skin, the hair on his legs, the heat in the pit of his arms.

But now Isak’s picking them up one by one, runs his fingers over their length and sucks them into his mouth like he’s on a mission to drive Even crazy. And he’s succeeding too.

Even has to pull away from Isak’s dick and push himself back up onto his hands, crowding in close to Isak’s face and pulling his appendages away from it.

“You’re a menace,” he whispers, slightly breathless and voice a little trembly.

Isak only grins at him, a cheeky thing that Even’s only gotten to see recently, since he showed himself to Isak and Isak isn’t holding himself back anymore. It’s really only now that Even notices that Isak held himself back from touching Even as much as Even did from touching him. Every time he does, every time Isak reaches for him unthinkingly and shoots him one of those brilliant little smiles like he’s so happy he gets to do that now, Even wants to push him against the nearest surface and kiss the living daylights out of him.

So he does.

Crowds Isak back and back and back until he’s pushed as far down against the mattress as he can possibly go, a hand buried in Even’s hair again - or still? Even’s not sure.

And even though it’s Even doing the crowding, Isak pulls at him, clings to him like he can’t get close enough either, opens his mouth to let Even’s tongue in when Even leans in to claim that kiss, like he can’t wait to give it. Even feels like he’s about to combust, he’s tingling everywhere, his appendages squirming from all the attention, how much they’re suddenly allowed to touch.

Isak feels amazing.

He’s so responsive, sounds pouring out of him, that delicious scent of want spilling over and drenching Even in it, making him delirious and frantic.

So he pushes even closer. All he wants is that, just to feel Isak everywhere.

Isak moans when Even puts his weight on top of him, spreads his legs and Even just slides into place, like he was meant to be there.

When Isak’s dick slides against the smooth skin between Even’s legs it’s like his whole world narrows down to that; to that wet slide of his soft skin rubbing against his and he wants to touch, wants to taste, still has that bitterness on his tongue that Isak hasn’t licked out of him completely.

Isak is shivering under him, thighs clenching to hold him tight and Even’s never felt this hot before. Like Isak is lighting a fire inside of him, somewhere deep inside his chest, making it harder and harder for him to breathe, to hold back, and it’s fantastic.

It’s so much better than he ever dreamed it would be.

Isak moans under him, a deep sound from somewhere inside his chest and it reverberates through Even, makes him want to chase it, makes him want to make Isak make that sound again.

Isak is still holding onto one of his more sensitive appendages, is sending zaps of electricity from where his hand is moving on it all the way down to his toes. So Even lets the other one wander, lets it find its way between his legs, between Isak’s, until it’s slithering between the two of them, up Isak’s balls, up the length of his dick to wrap around it. 

Isak’s mouth goes slack, and maybe Even’s does too from how good that feels, because they’re down to just breathing against each other, too overwhelmed to keep kissing. Even’s eyes are clenched shut as the appendage starts moving over Isak’s dick, squeezing tightly as it runs all the way to the base and up again and Isak gasps against his lips, turns his head to the side to be able to breathe and whisper  _ yeah _ . 

Even puts his mouth on Isak’s chin, rubs his wet lips over the sweaty skin he finds there, desperate to let Isak’s scent seep into his skin, cover him and claim him. 

“Good?” he asks, quietly, more breath than voice, and just because he wants to hear Isak say it. He can tell how good it feels in the way that Isak’s hips are moving up against his, the way he’s rubbing himself against Even’s abdomen and into the tunnel of his appendage wrapped around his dick. He can hear it in the sounds Isak’s making, but he wants Isak’s words too, wants everything Isak can give him.

“Yeah,” Isak says, half-moan half-word. “Feels really good.”

His hands run down over Even’s back, tracing the lines of his shoulder blades and following the curve of his spine to grab the cheeks of his ass and squeeze there only to run back up like he can’t settle, like stopping to touch Even in one specific place just makes him think of all the places he’s not currently touching him.

It makes Even grin against the skin of Isak’s chin, his open mouth swiping down further over his neck.

Isak whines.

“Don’t laugh, I only have two hands,” he says like he can read Even’s thoughts.

Even does laugh a little at that, and Isak’s hands come all the way up to run through his hair again.

“‘s not fair. Wanna touch you all over,” he complains and pulls Even back up to kiss him again. Even shivers against him and opens his mouth to Isak’s tongue, lets him push inside as deep as he can. And when Isak puts his feet on the bed and rolls them over, he lets him do that too.

It makes it easier for him to run his hands down Isak’s back anyway. Lets him grab Isak’s ass and knead the firm flesh there, lets his appendages wrap around Isak’s waist, around his shoulders, lets them move all over his body and stretch to wrap around as much of him as they can where he’s hovering over Even now.

“God, do you taste this sweet everywhere?” Isak asks, pupils blown and only barely meeting Even’s as he pulls out of the kiss before he ducks down, sucks wet kisses down Even’s throat in a line that leads him to Even’s chest. He leaves a wet trail of spit behind that feels almost chilly when the air hits it, but Even only puts his own hands in Isak’s hair and sinks into the sensation, the pleasure of Isak’s desire to be closer, closer, always closer.

It’s heady, smelling it on Isak so obviously, so strongly.

It’s only moments later that he realizes with a start that Isak’s mouth has traveled to where there would be nipples on a human, where Even is all smooth and so clearly not human that Even almost wants to cover himself by instinct before he reminds himself that Isak already knows. That he doesn’t mind. Isak just kisses over that spot, licks at Even’s skin there like it’s nothing to be ashamed of and Even can’t believe how lucky he is that he’s found someone like Isak.

That Isak just accepts him so easily, takes everything in stride. No sour notes in all that desire covering them both, just this. Just Isak touching him and kissing him and moaning into his skin. Like Even is the best thing he’s ever tasted, ever experienced.

Even throws his head back in the pillow, tries to breathe through how much this is. How close Isak smells like he is. His dick is sliding against Even leaving wet trails behind and the feeling of all that slickness on his skin is driving him mad in the best of ways.

Even holds him tight as he starts pushing his hips up the bed, the appendages around Isak’s waist holding him close and he gives just enough leeway that Isak is able to move his hips so that he can rub his dick against Even and get the friction he needs to finish. 

Isak is so pliant in his arms, goes where Even leads him and he’s such a vision on top of him, eyes closed, mouth open, that scent dripping from him. 

“Even,” he gasps on a particularly vicious grind and Even looks down between them, looks at Isak’s beautiful dick covered in him, how his appendage is working it faster and faster, how Isak’s hips are moving to the rhythm he sets.

And then Isak freezes, like he’s caught in a moment, every muscle tense on him and Even looks and looks, wishes he was caught there beside him, is suddenly so annoyed that he doesn’t feel what Isak’s feeling because it looks so good.

Isak starts shooting, white cum shooting over Even’s stomach, over Even’s appendages, drenching him in a new kind of smell that makes Even continue to move against Isak hoping he can coax more out of him. 

He doesn’t stop until Isak grabs hold of his appendage to stop his movements, and Isak looks flushed and he’s panting and Even just wants to live in this moment forever. 

Instead, he puts his finger through the mess on his stomach and puts it in his mouth to taste. He hums around his finger, closes his eyes all over again, and lets his own release wash over him, like syrup slowly moving over him, lazy and soft, his body shivering with pleasure.

When it’s done, when he feels like he’s back in the room with Isak again, he opens his eyes and looks straight up at him.

Isak is looking at him with big eyes, huge smile on his face like he can’t believe what just happened but he’s really happy about it anyway.

“Hi,” he says, a little breathless, and then leans down to take Even’s face in his hands and kiss him. It’s a short kiss, they’re both still trying to catch their breath. They have to break away again and again, but Isak never goes far, breathes against Even’s mouth and strokes his cheeks like he’s seeing his face for the first time.

Even smiles back up at him and bumps their noses together, takes another kiss from Isak’s lips when his lungs have settled enough. It’s just soft touches now, sweetness that seeps into the air as Isak’s arousal and desire recede and make way for all of that affection in his heart.

Isak is so nice.

Even likes him so much.

“I liked that,” Isak whispers into the space between their mouths.

Even grins.

“Me too.”

Isak smiles back and kisses him again.

“Good,” he says. “You have to tell me if there’s anything I do that you don’t like or… I don’t really know how this works.”

“I liked it,” Even repeats. “It’s not exactly the same for me, all of this. But I like being close to you.”

Isak raises a sardonic eyebrow and then tilts his head to look down the line of his own body, Even’s appendages wrapped around his arms and legs and torso.

“Oh, do you?” he asks, teasing.

Even blushes a little.

“Sorry,” he says. “I’ll, uh--”

“No, no,” Isak is quick to interrupt. “I like when you touch me. Just don’t get used to pushing me around, okay? Just because you have six extra tentacles to hold me down doesn’t mean I’ll always let you. I might want to hold you down one day.”

Isak’s smile turns mischievous and sexy, and he rubs his soft dick against Even’s abdomen as well as he can, just to drive his point home.

Even blushes even more.

Just the thought of it, of Isak taking over all control over how they come together, of how much Even is allowed to touch him. Maybe sucking on Even’s appendages some more only slower, longer. Until all Even can see and smell is Isak.

Yeah. Yeah, that’s not a bad thought.

Isak must see it on his face because a light flush creeps over his cheeks as well.

“Yeah? Would that be okay?” he asks.

Even nods.

“I don’t really know how this works either,” he says. “We don’t usually, um, mingle with humans like this.”

“We’ll work it out,” Isak says, sounding confident. “Maybe next time you’ll even come.”

“Oh, I don’t really do that,” Even says, watching Isak’s brow wrinkle as he tilts his head in confusion.

“No?” he asks.

Even shakes his head.

“No, it doesn’t happen every time like it does for you. It only really happens when you try to reproduce.”

“So you have control over it?” Isak asks, curious now more than confused. “You have built-in birth control?”

“Not really conscious control,” Even says. “Sort of like with my appendages, but even more subconscious. I don’t really know how to explain it.”

Isak looks so cute like this, the way he’s looking at him so openly and curiously, like Even is something for him to work out. All that attention focused on him makes Even want to hide and show everything at the same time.

“That’s really cool, though,” Isak says and puts his hand on Even’s cheek, strokes it with his thumb and Even turns his head to kiss it. 

“You call them tentacles,” Even says and he didn’t really plan to it’s just what comes out.

Isak draws his hand back, sits up a bit and frowns again as he says, “Oh, is that offensive? I’m sorry--”

Even is quick to interrupt him, huffs out a laugh as his appendages move on Isak to reassure him. “No, no. Nothing like that. I’ve just never thought of them as tentacles. To me, they’re just as much limbs as arms or legs, just not quite like either of those.”

“You want me to call them… appendages?” Isak says, pausing on the last part as if he has to dig through his brain to remember what Even has been calling them.

Even shrugs. “No, it’s fine.  _ Appendage _ is just the word we went with. I don’t really know how to translate it to your language, and that seemed to work best.”

“You’re sure?” Isak asks and tilts his head a little, like he’s trying to read Even’s expression.

Even smiles.

“I’m sure. It doesn’t really matter to me, you can call them what you like.”

Then he pulls Isak down so he can kiss him again, those lips too alluring not to, and they stop talking for a good while.

\--||--

Even is looking up at the sky again. It’s a cloudy day but it’s warmer than it’s been for a while. There’s a touch of sun every now and then and Even feels like basking in it. For a species like his that are so appreciative of the sun landing in Norway made little sense. Except now it feels like he understands.

Isak is playing with his fingers, the pads of his fingers running over the length of them gently, seemingly without him paying attention to it as he’s looking over the water. 

Once Even’s had his fill of the sky he turns his head to look at Isak again. 

He looks so pretty like this, with that red beanie and his cheeks a bit flushed sitting on a park bench with coffee to go in his hand, warming his fingers. 

It makes Even remember other times Isak’s cheeks were flushed and he takes a sip of his coffee to hide the direction his thoughts are going in. It’s almost like he can’t think of anything else. 

Every time Isak is within reach, every time he catches a whiff of that enticing scent he’s thrown back into that bedroom, remembers vividly how his skin had felt against his, how Isak’s body had moved against his.

Remembers the taste of his cum on his tongue.

Even clears his throat and takes another sip, shifts on the bench to hide the way his appendages are starting to vibrate against him. Like they remember too and wants to reach out to touch Isak.

Which would be bad. Public place and everything.

“Are you cold?” Isak asks, voice full of concern, and Even shakes his head, but shifts again on the bench.

He didn’t even know that Isak’s concern could be a thing but apparently it is.

“Can you get cold?” Isak continues, turning his body towards him on the bench.

Even laughs and twists his hand, wiggles his fingers around Isak’s so he can give them a squeeze.

“Yes, I can get cold,” he says. “But I’m not. I’ve got an extra layer to keep me warm.”

Isak grins and his eyes flit down to Even’s torso, like he does every time Even brings his appendages up or he’s otherwise reminded of their existence. Sometimes Even wonders if Isak forgets he has them when he’s dressed and they’re not out in the open for Isak to see. If he forgets that Even is different. … If he wants to forget.

But the way Isak’s eyes linger on him, the mischievous spark in his eyes always clearly shows that Isak definitely doesn’t have a secret wish for Even to be someone else. Someone human.

“That sounds very practical,” he says.

Even shrugs.

“Not really. Imagine having to keep your arms tucked to your sides and stomach all day.”

“Oh,” Isak says, wrinkling his nose. “Yeah, that sounds like it sucks.”

Even shrugs again.

“But I get to be here, so. It’s worth it.”

Isak squeezes his hand and gives him that besotted smile when their eyes meet again.

“We can go back soon, if you want? I’m almost done with my coffee,” he offers.

“No need to hurry,” Even says. “I like looking at the sky.”

Isak turns to look up himself.

“Not so much to look at today, is it?” he says.

The clouds are inching into grey more than white, and they’re covering most of the sky, only small patches of blue peeking out here and there, but Even loves it anyway. There’s something to staring up at it, how vast and endless it feels sometimes and how other times it’s like looking up at the glass of a snowglobe from inside.

“Does it look like the sky where you come from?” 

Even turns his head to look at Isak instead of the sky. He’s asked him a few things about his home planet but it’s always in a hesitant way, like he’s scared that Even will mind talking about it.

He doesn’t.

“No, not quite like this,” Even answers and looks up at the sky again as he ponders how to explain. “The colors aren’t like this, more… dull, for lack of a better word. More still.”

He frowns at himself, knows that there are better words to describe how the clouds don’t swirl or really move, how the sun isn’t quite as bright as it is here. But he can’t find them.”

Luckily Isak interrupts him with a new question. 

“Oh, wait, do you see colors like we do?”

Even shrugs. The question hasn’t really occurred to him. “Isn’t it kind of impossible to tell?”

“No,” Isak says, frowning. “How do you mean?”

“Well, when I learned your language I learned that you call this color red,” he says and strokes light fingers over Isak’s beanie. “And even if that doesn’t look the same to me as it does to you, then it’d still look the same as all other red things I could point to in comparison, right?”

Isak mulls it over for a minute and then shakes his head.

“But with colorblind people, for example, one might pick up something green and say it’s yellow but then they’ll pick up a lemon and say that’s  _ also _ yellow. So it’s just that some things look different. And we can tell, even though we all learned the same language.”

Even shrugs again.

“Well, the sky is blue,” he says, and then amends it, “usually.”

Isak huffs a small laugh.

“And my beanie is red.”

Even hums his agreement.

“Your hair is blond, and your eyes are green,” he says, moving in closer to brush the tips of their noses together. “And your lips are pink.”

Isak purses his lips enough that Even can feel them graze his own and he can’t help but add, “And very kissable.” And then he leans in and kisses Isak.

They don’t pull apart before Isak’s coffee has gone cold and as Even finds himself staring at Isak’s lips all over again, he just wants to lean in and do it again and again. 

\--||--

“Even,” Isak moans against his lips and Even swears that hearing his name fall from Isak’s lips makes them taste a little bit less bitter. 

He desperately wants to hear Isak say it again. Wants to taste those two syllables in his mouth.

Isak is moving on top of him, his narrow hips spreading Even’s, and he feels like he belongs there. He just fits against Even, fits in the space Even makes for him between his thighs. He’s deliberately put one of his sensitive appendages between their stomachs, can feel every roll of Isak’s hips like fire licking up his spine. 

Isak has a hard grip on his arms, holding them down against the mattress on each side of his head and it’s making it hard for him to breathe. He likes this side of Isak, really, really likes this side of Isak, letting him decide the pace and how far they go.

They aren’t even naked yet, but almost. As close as they can get before being naked. But Isak’s not hiding anything in those boxer briefs, the wet tip of his dick poking out at the elastic, smearing his scent into Even’s skin with every thrust against him.

And that more than anything makes Even’s blood boil.

Makes him feel like he belongs here. That Isak wants to cover him, wants to mark him up makes his heart swell. Makes it hard for him not to blurt those three words out, even though he knows this isn’t the time. 

It’s that instinct to claim and possess that’s not so en vogue here on Earth as it is among Even’s people rearing its head again. And Even knows that’s not what Isak would want, not beyond what they have established. Judging by the teasing from Isak’s friends, that’s already quite a lot. Even can’t imagine being  _ less _ Isak’s than he is, or, frankly, being satisfied with having less of Isak than he does, but something about the way they’re always touching, always orbiting each other, must strike Isak’s friends as strange. 

“Even,” Isak moans again, his desire thick in the air and Even’s name sweet on his breath. Even answers it with a moan of Isak’s own name this time, earning him a little chuckle and Isak ducking his head down to work a bruise into the skin on Even’s chest.

It makes everything feel like just a little bit more. Isak’s physically leaving a mark on him, and when he nips at it gently, Even jolts at the small sting, Isak’s hands going even tighter around his arms. Maybe they’ll leave a bruise too.

“What do you want to do?” Isak asks as he comes back up, kisses Even’s throat and jaw and cheek and finally his lips when Even turns his head to capture his mouth with his own.

“How can I make you feel good?” he whispers into Even’s mouth.

“Just be close,” Even whispers back and kisses him again, tugs on his arms hard enough under Isak’s hold that he lets him go.

Even wraps his arms around Isak’s shoulders immediately, fingers in his hair, making sure he can’t go anywhere.

Isak laughs a little, though it’s a breathless, turned-on sound that only serves to make Even flush harder.

“Fuck,” Isak curses and ruts down again, sinuous movement of his hips a little harder now, a little faster.

Even sighs happily and closes his eyes, wriggles his appendage around between their bodies so he can slip it into Isak’s underwear where it’s hot and a little slick, press it right against his dick.

Isak moans at the sensation and kisses him again, hard and artless, but so full of want that it’s almost enough to make Even a little dizzy. He runs his second more sensitive appendage up the inside of Isak’s thigh and slips it into the leg of Isak’s underwear, fully intending to push underneath him to maybe wrap it around his dick, feel the heat there with both of his appendages.

It’s not much of a conscious choice to push upwards instead, to thin the appendage out and press it along the cleft of Isak’s ass, muscles of it working with his thrusts down against Even’s body. All he thinks about is the heat of Isak’s body, and it’s just as warm there.

But Isak’s movement stutters and he moans, before pushing back against it.

Even pulls back anyway, momentarily startled, but Isak clutches his shoulder and shakes his head.

“No, don’t-- I like it. Feels good,” he says, pupils wide and lips pink, breath heavy and waves of his desire wafting off him.

Even licks his lips, fights the way the nerves are creeping up on him again. This feels big, bigger than Isak realizes, probably, but he doesn’t know how to put words to the tension rising in him.

“Yeah?” he asks, every sense hyper-focused on the sincerity of Isak’s voice as he answers  _ yeah  _ back. 

Everything is moving so fast but he does what Isak wants him to anyway, pushes the appendage back along his cleft, and all that heat feels wonderful this time too, as does the sounds Isak starts to make. Encouraging sighs and a wet gasp as Even rubs a little bit harder.

Isak’s eyes are closed, his mouth slack, cheeks flushed, and he’s so beautiful like this. It should be impossible to be this much all at once, but somehow Isak manages to be. 

It’s almost too much, but still not enough, so Even leans up and catches Isak’s slack lips, coaxes them back into life.

Even loses himself in the kiss, sucks on Isak’s tongue, chases every new sound he makes, just wants more, and more, and more. His tension is all but gone now and he’s barely aware of his appendage as it runs down the length of Isak’s cleft, seeking the place where it’s hottest.

They both stutter and freeze when he grazes Isak’s hole, deliberately, slowly, tip dragging over the rim, pulling at it a little bit, and Even curses their autonomy for a short second before he’s drowning in pleasure from Isak’s reaction.

“Even,” he moans, body losing tension on top of him, sweat breaking out all over his skin. “You can push it in,” Isak whispers, low, like it takes him effort to say it, his cheeks flushing even more. “If you want to.”

It’s so enticing, addicting, everything in Even screams for more, but he can’t, can’t go any further. It’s too much, too soon. And Isak doesn’t know what it means if he does.

So Even shakes his head. And pulls his appendages out of Isak’s briefs.

Isak whines deliciously as he does, pushes back as if he’s chasing the movement and it seems to take him a couple of long seconds to realize what Even just did.

He opens his eyes and blinks at Even.

Even fights to keep his eyes on him, to not look at that mouth or those cheeks, wants Isak to see that he means it.

Finally, Isak clears his throat and looks down at Even’s chin as he asks, “I just crossed a line, didn’t I?”

Even puts a hand on his cheek, hates those tendrils of insecurity and something sour that tastes like rejection that are creeping into Isak’s scent now.

“No, hey, Isak. Look at me,” he says, stroking his thumb over the soft swell of Isak's cheek and nudges him a little so he'll meet Even's eyes again.

The look in Isak's eyes is cautious, bringing back that careful control from before Even showed Isak all of himself. It's even worse now, to have Isak look at him like that after having tasted the full, intoxicating measure of his openness.

“You did nothing wrong, Isak. I promise,” Even says.

“But you don't want to,” Isak says, more statement than question.

Even feels himself flush, face hot and body hotter at the thought of pressing inside Isak. Slimming his appendages to slip in easily and then letting them grow slowly, gently, stretching Isak until he feels nothing but full. Until it's so much he has to ask Even to stop.

It's not that Even doesn't want that, hasn't fantasized about it once or twice, but it wouldn't mean to Isak what it means to Even. It's not that it would be meaningless to Isak, but as Even understands it, penetration doesn't quite hold the same weight for humans that it does back home.

“That's not it,” Even says. “It's a bit complicated.”

“What, biologically? Because it seems pretty straight-forward,” Isak says, small frown on his brow.

Even smiles and shakes his head again.

“No, not biologically. It's just that for us, for my people, it's a really big step.”

“How big?” Isak asks. He slips off Even, cock half-soft and breathing calm again, to lie next to him on the bed on his stomach, head propped up on his hands.

Even sighs and looks over at Isak, moving his leg so his knee presses against Isak's thigh. He doesn't like it, going from all that closeness to none at all so quickly.

“Well, it's not quite marriage,” he says, Isak’s eyes going round as saucers at the term, “but almost. We only really do… that, when we’re really committed.”

“Oh,” Isak says, quietly, almost breathlessly. He stares at Even with his mouth hanging just a little bit open, trying to process what Even just told him.

Even waits him out, doesn’t say anything else until Isak deflates with a long sigh.

“Wow,” Isak says.

Even just hums.

“But what we've been doing so far, you're okay with that? It's not just because I want to?” Isak asks.

“No, I promise. I like what we do,” Even says. “We do have sex, you know. It's just less… goal-oriented.”

“Yeah, I've noticed that you're a bit of a tease.”

Isak grins as he says it, so Even grins back.

“Tasting all of you is the best part.”

Isak leans in to kiss him and Even answers back eagerly, pushes against Isak so he lies down on his back and Even hovers over him. He doesn’t push against Isak completely, doesn’t cover him like he wants to, wants to make sure that he doesn’t have any more questions before he does.

So he pulls back, just enough that they can look at each other without going cross-eyed, and brushes a stray lock of hair away from his forehead.

Isak’s eyes are bright, he looks happy and content, and he smells delicious.

“So,” he starts, just as Even’s about to kiss that deliciousness off his skin, “What decides that we’re committed enough to do... that?”

Even pulls back, is surprised that Isak is approaching this already, that he didn’t need some time to mull it over.

“What, you like me that much?” Even teases, loves how that makes Isak’s cheeks flush and roll his eyes.

“No,” he says and pushes at Even’s shoulder, making Even huff with mirth, because the way Isak says it makes it sound… not true. “But… Do we have to say a specific word? Or do a ceremony? Or do we have to be together for a set amount of time?”

Even has to think about how to explain it, has to find words for something they don’t have to say back home, but Isak is obviously curious about it and he owes him that much.

“I guess it’s a… feeling? Like you know when it’s right and you want to be that much closer to the one you’re with?” 

Isak’s eyes are big, attentive, watching Even acutely while he talks and it makes Even struggle for more words to explain it.

“I guess it’s like saying “I love you” here on Earth. You just know it’s right when it is.”

For some reason Isak blushes more at this, looks down at Even’s chin instead of his eyes and the scent that follows is enough to make Even groan and his appendages come alive.

Even hasn't smelled this scent much on Earth, but he knows Isak now. He knows the notes of bitterness that Isak and his humanity leave over the scents Even’s come to know and so it's not hard to identify, this mix of rich soil and airy wind, the warmth and the… the enormity of it. How naturally this rolls off Isak now and how intensely.

How Even realizes he's smelled it before, here and there, and just never took note of it. It's different enough, human enough,  _ Isak _ enough, to feel entirely unique. New. Something Even has never experienced before.

“Isak,” he says, breathlessly, because he can't help himself. He can't trust himself to just infer this.

Isak takes a breath, a shuddery one he exhales like a sigh. Like capitulation. When he looks back up at Even's eyes, he holds nothing back, gives everything up to Even, the whole, beautiful spectrum of his feelings, and Even is almost overwhelmed by how everything around him suddenly smells like--

“I love you.”

Isak’s voice doesn't shake. He doesn't hesitate once he's made a decision. It's not a careful offering, and it's not a triumphant declaration either. It's just fact. Even can see it on his face and smell it on the air.

“I'm not saying that because I want to… you know. And you don't have to say it back, but. I do love you. And I want you to know,” Isak says.

Even moans like he's been touched, and he can hear the hitch of Isak’s breath over it, can feel the way his own cheeks flush. Isak does love him. It's obvious and undeniable and Even takes a moment to drink this feeling in, to let it fill up his mind and heart and body. To luxuriate in the bittersweet rush of it, taste it on his tongue like rich chocolate.

Isak giggles a little and leans down to press a gentle kiss to Even's mouth.

“Are you always going to react like this when I say it?” he asks, part tease, part all-encompassing fondness.

Even licks his taste off his lips and smiles.

“Maybe,” he says. He can hear in his own voice how affected he is, and judging by the way Isak strokes a gentle hand over his cheek, he can hear it too. “I haven't ever felt like this before.”

“Me neither,” Isak says.

Even smiles some more and leans up towards Isak, brushes first their noses and then their mouths together.

“I love you,” he whispers.

Such small, fragile words for such a big feeling.

But it’s so worth it when he sees the smile that breaks out over Isak’s face, the gaps of his teeth showing, the dimples on his cheeks. The fragrant and mouth-watering scent that rolls off him that Even wants to cover himself in. 

He groans, a desperate sound from deep inside of him, and then he can’t stay away anymore. He buries his nose against Isak’s neck, breathes him in where it seems the scent is strongest, licks a broad line up his neck to his ear, and he revels in how that makes Isak’s breath hitch, how it makes him put his arms around him and hold on tight. 

Even is so lost in how good Isak smells that he’s barely paying attention to his appendages, just licks and kisses at Isak’s skin until a loud moan breaks his spell.

He lifts his head to see, and Isak looks so gone, eyes clenched, mouth slack and alluring, and it’s only then that Even notices what he’s doing.

His appendages are covering Isak, have wrapped around him holding on to him tight everywhere, a good grip on his dick, another spreading his legs more, and Even falls into place between them like he belongs there. And then there’s the one working against Isak’s hole, rubbing over it, circling it, pausing occasionally to prod at it with the tip. 

And it’s good. It’s so good to see Isak like this, to smell him when he’s giving himself over to this, to Even.

Even doesn’t try to stop his appendages, doesn’t try to hold them back or make them go slower. There’s no need to, Isak has already told him how much he wants this, and now he’s showing him as well. There’s nothing about Isak that doesn’t let him know just how much he wants this. Wants him.

It feels fantastic, the heat of him there, the sweat breaking out over his skin. The way Isak starts panting, moaning and gasping. 

It’s everything Even dreamed of, and even more. 

He stays like that, hovering over Isak, eyes sliding over his face, taking in everything. Gulping in the air between them to taste, to remind himself that this is no dream. This is real. They’re really doing this.

And then Even’s appendage dips inside again and this time there’s almost no resistance from Isak, and the heat and the tightness and the way his muscles are working around him is almost too much. 

The sound Even makes is almost unrecognizable to him. He feels himself flush at the desperation and want he’s communicating with that sound, afraid that it’s too much for Isak. Isak just opens his eyes, looks straight at him, doesn’t even seem to realize that Even is embarrassed about how much he just gave away, because he licks his lips once, then twice, and then starts muttering.

“Lube, get the lube. I need--” 

His words are drowned by the moan he makes as Even pushes a bit further inside of him, his legs spreading a little bit more to make room for him, and it’s so hot, he’s so hot, that Even almost chokes on air.

“Yeah,” he manages to get out before he reaches for the drawer on the bedside table only to find an appendage beating him to it.

Before he knows it he’s holding the lube, opens it with shaking fingers and okay. They’re doing this, they’re really doing this. But looking into Isak’s eyes, seeing and smelling how happy he is, how much he wants this too makes it easy to slide the appendage out of Isak again and lube it up.

It’s a little strange to think that male human bodies aren’t technically built for this, that this isn’t what that part of Isak’s body is for. But it’s a small thought at the back of Even’s head now, nothing to worry about, because every part of Isak telegraphs loudly and clearly that this is what he wants. His eyes flit over Even’s hands, his appendages, watching their every move with the kind of hunger that has him chewing on his lower lip. It’s already pink and wet with spit, and Even licks his own lips at the sight, leaning down to kiss Isak again and dropping the lube somewhere next to them in the sheets.

Isak comes up off the bed to meet him in a kiss and then lets Even push him back down, relaxed against the sheets as Even spreads the excess lube from his hand over his hole.

“You’re sure?” Even asks.

Isak smiles at him, fondly, and then nods.

“Very sure.”

It’s easy, to slip one of his appendages inside Isak. It takes barely any thought for Even to slim it down enough so it’s met with little to no resistance. Even’s body, after all, is built to do this, and he runs half on instinct, half on the desire to be closer to Isak.

“Feels good,” Isak whispers, looking up at Even with wide, glittery eyes before he pulls him back down to kiss.

Even still feels a little frantic with it, with the scent of Isak’s love and lust and pleasure thick in the air, his words echoing in Even’s ears. Even’s fingers are curled into Isak’s hair and he can feel the way his appendages curl around Isak’s belly to hold him closer, around his legs to pull them further apart and guide them around Even’s hips, anchoring them there, pressing the two of them together close enough that it almost feels like they won’t be able to detangle.

It’s so much. It feels like so much and Even doesn’t want to overwhelm Isak. He doesn’t want this to go too fast. He doesn’t want this to be the thing that reminds Isak that Even isn’t human, that he doesn’t want Even after all, so he tries to hold back. He tries to reign his body in, but he hasn’t had to take control this actively over all of his appendages contrary to what they want to do in a while, and it’s taking more concentration than he’d like. He’d rather focus on Isak right now.

Isak’s arm tugs out of the hold of one of Even’s appendages, and Even realizes with a jolt that he didn’t even notice it wrapping around Isak’s arm in the first place.

“Baby,” Isak says, reaching up to brush Even’s hair from his face and then pulls him down on top of him to give him a one-armed hug. “Do you want to stop?”

Even almost feels like he could laugh, but instead he makes a mewling kind of sound into Isak’s neck and burrows closer.

“Just take a breath,” Isak says, and the weight of his hand at the back of Even’s neck, moving up to card through his hair, and down to count the knobs of his spine, is grounding.

Even takes a breath, and then another.

“I don’t want to stop. But… it’s a lot,” he admits.

Isak strokes his hand down Even’s back and back up, tightening his hold on him, pulling him closer, or at least making it feel like he does. But he doesn’t ask Even if he wants to stop again, and Even’s grateful for that too. He doesn’t want to get caught up in a loop of questioning everything they do, so he just closes his eyes and breathes Isak in, takes note of the joy and comfort that are easy to miss under the heavier scent of his desire, listens to his own heartbeat slow back down from its frantic pace.

This time, when he pulls away a little to nuzzle into Isak’s face, to kiss him again, it’s easier.

It still feels new and exciting, and the rush of their closeness sings in his veins like an entire goddamn orchestra, but it’s not overwhelming. When Isak’s tongue brushes his and Isak moans, it’s in harmony with all the things Even can feel, the heated skin of Isak’s legs pressed close to his sides, the even hotter space inside Isak that Even’s pushing into easily.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispers into Isak’s mouth, low enough that he’s not sure how Isak’s even supposed to hear it. 

But he does, of course he does. He puts his hands on Even’s cheeks, pauses until Even catches his eyes and when Even finally works up the courage to, he says, “You won’t. I know you won’t.”

Isak is so sure, it’s contagious. Even’s eyes flit between Isak's, can’t understand how Isak can be so sure, but he undeniably  _ is _ .

“Just let go. I’ll stop you if it gets too much.”

And that’s all Even needs to hear, the wave of love and relief and comfort that washes over him, hearing,  _ experiencing _ , just how much Isak trusts him, it’s addictive. 

So he gives into it. Lets his appendages go where they want, pushes closer with his body, his mouth and kisses Isak like he’s never kissed him before.

Isak opens for him, so accommodating that Even feels like he could vibrate out of his skin, and as he slides deeper inside Isak, as his appendage widens and fattens up, fills Isak, he’s surrounded by heat and Isak everywhere. He keeps kissing Isak, even though his mouth turns slack, swallows the sounds that are pouring out of him, and it’s so obvious how much he’s enjoying this. 

The appendage that’s around Isak’s dick has been still until now, but when it starts moving it’s slick and wet, a clear evidence of just how much Isak is enjoying himself.

It’s intoxicating.

Isak’s so tight, the perfect channel for him, squeezing him, making him go deeper, and he leans back, blinks the sweat out of his eyes to be able to keep watching Isak.

He’s pretty sure there’s nothing on this planet, or even in the universe, that’s as gorgeous as Isak is right this minute. No matter the brightness of the colors, or the wonder of the sky, there’s just no comparison. He could spend an eternity watching Isak.

Isak moves his hips, shows Even how to move with him and Even almost loses his breath when he starts thrusting into Isak.

There’s so much sensation, Isak’s sweat is so fragrant and so different from how he normally smells, his touches are so sure and tight, a hand sliding from Even’s back to his hair. When he fists his hand in it, pulls at it gently, Even can feel it everywhere, from his toes to his head, simmering in every appendage of his body.

“Isak,” he gasps, and Isak nods at him, eyes heavy-lidded and dark.

“Yeah,” Isak says, more breath than voice, and rolls his hips to meet Even’s appendage thrusting into him. His fingers are still tangled in Even’s hair, and when he pulls him down for another kiss, Even goes easily.

It’s an artless kiss - just the press of their open mouths together, the occasional meeting of their tongues between heavy breaths and nips of teeth. But it gets them closer, lets Even touch Isak in one more place, and that’s all he really wants right now. If he could burrow all of himself inside Isak, carve out a place for himself and stay there, he probably would.

Isak groans, loudly, when Even makes his appendage grow yet a little thicker inside him. It’s so easy to keep pushing at Isak’s walls, gently, just a fraction of a centimeter more with every thrust, to keep coaxing him to open up to Even. To fill him up exactly as much as Isak can take and then slowly make him take some more.

Maybe he could even slip the second one inside him as well, slim them back down and feel twice as much of Isak’s heat.

Fuck.

His body responds to the thought quicker than he can even finish it, his appendage unwrapping from around Isak’s dick to slip down between their bodies and prod at Isak’s entrance.

Isak groans, the sound vibrating through Even’s skin where they’re pressed together, rattling his bones and setting his blood on fire.

“Can--”

“Do it,” Isak cuts him off. He tries to pull his legs apart a little more, instinctively tries to make room for Even, but Even’s still got two of his other appendages wrapped around Isak’s legs, holds them wound around his hips. He doesn’t need more space anyway, he can make all the space he needs himself, can slim his appendages and slip inside Isak easily, his muscles stretched and relaxed enough that there isn’t even any significant resistance.

Still, it makes Isak moan and shiver in his arms, makes his eyes open and his head roll back so he stares at the ceiling, face flushed and shiny with a little sweat. His hair is a wild, matted mess, and still Even thinks he’s never seen anything more beautiful. Isak gives himself to pleasure so easily, so completely, it takes his breath away, makes him want to give Isak more, always more. There’s no way he could ever give Isak all the things he thinks he deserves, but that’s not going to stop Even from trying.

So he pushes in a bit further, watches Isak intently as he makes his appendages thicker and on the next inhale he catches a whiff of a new kind of scent coming from Isak. There are no words to describe it, it’s too complex, but even though it’s new it’s something that Even knows. Deep in his bones, he knows what this is. It crawls inside of him, latches on to his very essence and makes room inside of him. It’s warmth spreading through his entire body, every cell reacting to the pheromones that Isak’s releasing.

Isak is close, is so close that Even can taste it on his tongue.

And Even isn’t even touching his dick anymore, isn’t giving it any stimulation but the friction it’s getting from being caught between their stomachs.

It’s amazing, Isak’s amazing.

Even wishes he could feel what Isak’s feeling, that he was able to give himself over to it to the degree Isak is right now. Or that at least there was some way he could show Isak just how good he’s making him feel in return.

Isak’s dick pulses between them, jerks with every thrust of Even’s appendages, pushes out another bead of precum when Even makes them just a little bit fatter on the next thrust in. The feel of Isak making room for him, stretching around him makes him want to keep doing it, makes him want to find their limit together, to see just how much Isak can take, but that’s not for now. But the idea of it is enough to make him lick his lips and go faster.

The sounds Isak’s making make Even’s blood boil, make his skin tingle, his muscles tighten. He’s so close, so close to something that he doesn’t quite know or understand, but he knows he wants it. Wants more of this. So he doesn’t fight it. 

There’s a fever in the appendages inside Isak, like the temperature is slowly rising, a shiver in them that he’s never felt before, and at first he doesn’t know if he’s the only one feeling it, until Isak grabs hold of his arm hard, mutters “Shit,” and looks up at Even with wide eyes. His pupils are blown, sweat covering him, that new scent getting stronger and stronger.

Even groans, wants to bathe in it, chases whatever it is that makes Isak feel like that, whatever it is that’s making  _ him  _ feel like that. Goes faster, harder, buries deeper inside Isak, lies down on top of him with his nose pressed against Isak’s pulsepoint until his heartbeat reverberates everywhere in his body. 

“Even-- Even, I--” Isak pants, rutting up against Even’s stomach.

Even’s appendages are holding him so tightly now that he can barely get any friction going, held in place against Even’s chest for Even’s appendages to thrust in and out of him, one of them pulling out as the other one pushes in, a never-ending circle of in and out, out and in, all at once and still it feels like there’s something else Even could be doing, space he could take up to get closer to Isak.

Something has to break.

The tension between them has wound up so tight, sharpened to a point that cracks Even open when Isak suddenly goes stiff all over, a hoarse cry practically torn from his throat as he spills between their bellies, pulse after warm pulse of his cum slicking their skin. His legs are shaking where they’re wound around Even. He moans a string of staccato sounds that Even chases with his mouth, lips wet over the line of Isak’s jaw and chin before he finds his mouth and swallows his moans down with sloppy kisses.

Isak’s moans take shape again against Even’s lips, wordless sounds turning into a litany of his name -  _ Even, Even, Even _ \- Isak’s voice breathless as he grabs hold of Even’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

“Feels so good,” Isak says. “Come on, baby-- Even--”

Even pants against the side of Isak’s face, mouth moving against his cheek like he can’t decide if he wants to kiss him again or not. His appendages are still moving inside Isak, chasing after something he can’t quite name, hot and big and writhing with a kind of excitement that shakes Even all over.

There’s a mounting urgency inside him, sparking underneath his skin and pushing outwards and then suddenly there’s a drop, like a shift in gravity that pulls the rug out from under his feet and keeps him suspended in mid-air for just a moment before he plummets downwards, right into Isak’s embrace, pleasure crashing over him like waves.

Isak makes a noise, something high-pitched and surprised, and it pierces the thick veil of sensation in Even’s mind enough for him to realize that he’s--- he’s spilling inside Isak, his own cum pumping deep into his body, slicking him up further.

“Even,” Isak moans, and Even can only answer him with a wordless cry, sinks his hands into Isak’s hair to hold him close as he rides the waves of his release, Isak’s own pleasure mixing with the scent of it in the air and pulling him in.

It’s so much, all his senses are bombarded with sensations, Isak’s everywhere, and it’s all Even can do to just hang on for the ride. He’s never experienced anything like it, how it just keeps building and building, running through him, overwhelming and so good that he’s not sure how he’ll ever survive it ending. He wants to stay like this forever, filled with euphoria and everything Isak and he rides it out clinging to him, holds on to him like he’s the only thing keeping him there. 

And Isak clings right back, arms and legs tight around him, mouth working against his cheek whispering encouragements, like he knows, like he realizes just how different and big this is for Even.

Even has never ejaculated before, not even while he’s been alone. It’s always been something taboo, something just for him and a future partner, so he’s never experienced this overwhelming spike of emotions that comes with it.

As the waves slowly ebb, the enormity of his orgasm slowly fades, he finds himself holding on to Isak, shivering, eyes and cheeks wet. And Isak is still holding on to him as well, stroking the skin he can reach with his fingers, murmuring how good he feels, how perfect he is, saying his name over and over again.

And Even feels like crying. Feels like celebrating, he doesn’t quite understand what he’s done to get this lucky.

How he’s able to travel across the universe, hundreds of light years away from his home, and still be able to find the missing piece of his soul. 

He opens his eyes, struggles to lift his head just enough that he can see Isak.

Isak looks back at him with wide eyes, but they’re not worried or scared, or any of the things that Even fears would be feasible reactions to having an alien come inside them. Instead Isak’s eyes are full of love, looking at him softly and tenderly and Even has never felt more accepted than he does this very moment.

His throat is too dry, he wants to talk but his mind is too scrambled to be able to form words right now. So he settles for just looking at Isak, breathing him in, feeling every place where they’re touching. Where they’re connected.

He’s still deep inside Isak, but his appendages have slimmed down again, giving Isak’s body a break from the fullness of before. But Isak is still warm and tight around him, wet with Even’s release, and he doesn’t want to pull back just yet. He never likes pulling away from Isak completely after they’ve been close, hates the abrupt feeling of absence and loss that comes with it.

And Isak’s still holding him close, running his fingers through Even’s hair and tracing the shells of his ears sweetly, so he doesn’t think he has to pull away completely yet. Isak’s certainly not urging him away.

He does unwind his other appendages from around Isak’s legs though, lets him slide them down to rest them more comfortably on the bed again. Isak puts his feet on the sheets, but bends his knees, keeps them pressed close to Even’s side, doesn’t break the contact between them either.

“Hi,” Isak says, voice as gentle as the expression on his face, fingers just as careful where they stroke over Even’s face, tracing the lines of it.

“Hi,” Even says back and laughs when Isak swipes a thumb under his eye, wiping away just a trace of wetness.

“I can feel you everywhere,” Isak says, voice still low, like he doesn’t want to shatter the atmosphere that hangs around them like a bubble, fragile and iridescent, anymore than Even does.

Even feels his face run hot with a blush even though all his body already feels heated. But Isak shifts, rolls his hips, pulls Even’s face down to brush their mouths together in a kiss.

“I like it,” he whispers into Even’s mouth like a secret, and Even laughs again, helpless against how happy he is. He can feel the shape of Isak’s grin on his lips as he kisses him again, nips playfully at his lips before he presses closer and slips his tongue into Isak’s mouth for a deeper kiss.

Isak keeps his hands on Even’s face throughout the kiss, palms fitted to Even’s cheeks and jaw. Even pushes his own through Isak’s hair, combs it back from his face over and over, just to feel the way it slides through his fingers, a little sticky with sweat in places, the skin of Isak’s scalp hot under Even’s fingertips.

When he finally pulls back to breathe, Isak’s cheeks are flushed and his breathing is a little heavier, eyes shiny. His lips are as pink as they ever get.

He’s beautiful.

He’s beautiful and he looks so happy, so in love with Even, Even feels the sight of him thrum through his entire being.

He’s going to remember this exact expression on Isak’s face for the rest of his life, he knows it. The certainty of it echoes in Even’s bones. It feels a little strange, almost like he’s taking something from Isak he hasn’t offered, but then Isak’s smile widens until he’s laughing a little himself and Even can’t do anything but smile back at him.

“I love you,” Isak says.

Even beams and ducks down to pepper Isak’s face with kisses until he’s giggling and pushing at Even to let up.

“I love you too,” he says then, right into Isak’s hair like it’s a secret, and then again when he pulls back and looks Isak in the eyes, making sure he knows just how much Even means it. “I love you.”

“My god, you’re corny,” Isak giggles and pushes at Even until Even gets the idea and leans back.

Isak settles on top of him, arm over his chest, ear against his heart. Even tenses for a long second until he feels Isak’s smile against his skin and he relaxes. It’s still hard to let his guard down like that, it’s so ingrained in him.

“Your heartbeat sounds so different,” Isak says in a low voice, but he sounds intrigued. So Even puts his arms around him and once again can’t believe how lucky he got falling for this boy. This man. 

His appendages lazily wrap around Isak too, one around his wrist, one around his thigh. Two still buried inside him, although not as intrusive as they were minutes ago.

Even is loathe to pull them out and luckily Isak isn’t complaining. So for now, he takes Isak’s lack of protest as permission and keeps them there. Complacent and happy and relaxed.

Exactly where he wants to be.

Isak’s weight feels perfect on top of him, their skin still heated and a little tacky with sweat and come, the colder air of the room fought off by the way they’re sharing body heat. When Isak exhales a sigh, Even shivers a little. But holding Isak close like this, with their scents intermingling, settles something primal and secret in him and he revels in just being able to lie like this. 

In not being alone, but having Isak with him, naked and relaxed, trusting Even with his body as well as his heart.

He wants this for the rest of his life.

He listens to Isak’s breathing even out, listens to him falling asleep on top of him, protected, secure. Perfect. Feels his body go a little more lax as he slips into sleep entirely, the fingers of his hand gently curled against Even’s chest. He’s almost afraid to move a muscle, doesn’t want Isak to wake up. He likes how he feels safe enough to fall asleep on him. 

So he lies there, quiet and still and just breathes. Lets his own body relax into the sheets and his mind wander, even though he keeps his senses on Isak.

It feels almost silly to think of this day as a beginning, as the first day of being  _ them _ , because they’ve been a them for so long now. But there’s no denying the happiness in Even’s heart, the way this feels bigger than just a union of their bodies. This really is a day that matters. One that he’ll remember forever, and he’s pretty sure - or maybe just very hopeful - that Isak will as well.

When he looks out the window, looks at the sliver of sky he can see between the curtains that are not drawn completely closed, he smiles.

The sky is blue. 

 

**THE END**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> We had so much fun writing this and we hope you enjoyed reading. If you did, kudos and comments make us squee (no really!). :)
> 
> Also, if you can think of any fun (underused) smutty tropes let us know! We’ve started a series so we’re pretty sure we’re gonna be doing more of these. xD
> 
> We are [nofeartina](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/) and [fille-lioncelle](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come play! :D


End file.
